


Heartbreaks and Ouija Boards

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Gen, Occult, Ouija Boards, american founding father but not the one who was a recent star of a musical, for once my weird knowledge of the occult comes into use, i had this idea for a while but it was a horror story but somehow it's a comedy now, takes place after season 3 but before season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: There's really only two reasons why you'd ever need to use a Ouija board. One, you're drunk or curious. Two, you've lost a loved one and would like to contact them. Unfortunately, Daisy falls in the second category.
Or, "Daisy and friends dabble in the occult."





	

“Are you certain that this is going to work?” Jemma asked.

“With so many stories out there, how can it not?” Mack replied. He pushed the door of the dark, unused bedroom open.

Elena trailed in behind him, arms folded. “So many _horror_ stories. I still do not think this is a good idea.”

“Me neither,” Fitz muttered. “But here I am.”

“Oh please, aren’t you curious in the slightest bit?” Jemma asked.

Fitz shook his head.

“No? Not even to see if all this ghost nonsense is just a pile of baloney?” Jemma asked again.

Fitz shook his head again, and then turned to Elena. “Did they force you here too?”

“No,” Elena said. “I’m just curious. I have always heard stories of it but I have never seen a real one before.”

Suddenly, the curtain in the room was drawn, and the already dark room turned a couple of shades darker. Daisy turned around to the rest of the group.

“Can we begin?”

 

* * *

 

“Yoyo, you sure you don’t want to join?” Mack asked.

He looked to the woman sitting on the bed. She, in turn, looked to the four agents huddled together on the bedroom floor.

“I'm sure. I do not want to mess with spirits.”

Jemma huffed. “ _Spirits._ You’ll be dealing with your subconscious mind before you have to dabble with _spirits,_ ” she muttered.

“You know, in order to communicate with anything, you need to have an open mind,” Daisy said.

“Fantastic!” Fitz abruptly added. “Jemma and I don’t have open minds. That means we’ll spoil everything. Right, Daisy?”

She shrugged. “If the two of you don’t want to play, I’m sure Yoyo there wouldn’t mind some company.”

Fitz immediately stood up, ready to take advantage of the situation.

“Jemma, you can company Elena! I should go do… the thing. In the lab. That needs to be done.”

With that, he was out of the room. Jemma did not say anything else, and instead left to catch up with him. From inside, they could hear the two scientists' muffled bickering.

“ _Why are you so scared, Fitz, ghosts and spirits don’t exist!_ ”

“ _I’m not scared, this is just- just – such a waste of time!_ ”

“ _Oh, sure. Not scared._ ”

“ _What are the two of you doing here?_ ”

Daisy jumped in surprise at the sudden third voice. There were a few more unintelligible sentences flung about before the door creaked open.

“Three of you having fun?”

Daisy and Mack forced an innocent smile.

“What’s up, May?” Daisy asked.

“If Fitzsimmons weren’t lying, I’d say 'a group of agents trying to get in contact with the dead'.”

Daisy gulped. “That’s not… illegal, or anything, right?”

“It goes against protocol. For the SHIELD Nick Fury ran, anyway,” May muttered.

“But it's not banned according to Coulson’s SHIELD right?” Mack asked.

“Not yet,” she said. Then she gave the group a death glare. “But if this is the reason why the next batch of agents won’t be able to contact the dead on base…”

May paused. She was able to sense the tense atmosphere in the room, most likely from what they were about to do, plus some fear brought about by her interference. She studied the nervous faces of the three agents, then smirked to herself.

“I think whatever new demon you’ll have to face will be punishment enough.”

Elena made some sort of a choking noise - _probably choking on her shock_  - and Daisy and Mack turned cold.

“You believe in demons, Ma’am?” Mack asked.

“After everything with Hive, I can’t say I don’t.”

May was ready to leave the room, when Daisy suddenly got an idea.

“Wait, May!” She said.

May turned around in surprise.

“I like the way you think. Exactly the kind of mindset we need for this,” Daisy began.

“I’m not going to play with a -”

“You won’t be playing anything; you’ll be helping your agents come into contact with an ex-agent!” Daisy said.

May’s eyes widened. Of course. _Why else would Daisy, Mack and Elena be sitting in the middle of Lincoln’s room with an Ouija board?_ She felt like slapping herself then and there for not realizing it sooner.

“You should join us, Ma’am. After all, Fitzsimmons just dropped out from the party,” Mack said.

May didn’t know if it was out of curiosity or out of pity, but whatever the case, she found herself sitting down with Mack and Daisy on the bedroom floor.

 

* * *

 

“Is it not working?” Elena asked.

“It’s not moving,” Daisy said.

“Maybe it’s just too dark for us to see anything?” May asked.

It was a pity, too, that it was so dark. She was just _waiting_ for the agents to see how done she was with them and the board.

“If it’s not dark, then how will the spirits come to us?” Daisy asked.

“Maybe we wait until it’s _not_ 5 in the evening?” Mack replied.

“If we do it later at night there’s a higher chance of us contacting a malicious spirit,” Daisy said.

“But can’t we at least get a flashlight or something?” May asked.

Then, Daisy groaned. That was followed with the sound of her palm smacking against her forehead.

“How could I forget? The candles,” she said. She looked around. “I left them in the kitchen. Do you think it’s safe to let the planchette go if we haven’t contacted anything yet, or should we-”

“Or should we let the one who is not playing go fetch them?” Elena asked, standing up.

“Or we could do that,” Daisy mumbled. “Thank you, Elena.”

“I’ll be back soon,” Elena said, smirking. “Very soon.”

With that, she was out of the room. In the second where the left and when they expected her to come back, however, their attention was pulled away from the door back to the board.

Their fingers, all placed firmly on the planchette, had been dragged furiously around the board, sending their bodies lurching across it in order not to let go. It was making rapid curved lines from one end to the other, spinning in figure-of-eight movements, and spelling out nonsense. In the heat of the moment, everyone was sent into a panic, and the movements were so erratic and unpredictable that it just could not have been someone in the group moving it around.

“What the hell?” Daisy muttered.

The spirit in the board began to spell something out.

_H-E- L_

“Hello?” Mack asked.

_L-Z-O_

_“Hell-zo?”_ Daisy repeated.

“What, do we have the first instance of typo via Ouija board?” Mack joked.

“Z and O are on separate sides of the -” Daisy turned cold.

She did not rush into this unprepared. She had studied. She knew just what was going on, and she had to end the game right n-

“What are you trying to say?” May suddenly asked.

May had been focused on the board the entire time, and was studying the movements of the planchette. Every now and then it was clearly spouting gibberish, but she could not help but think there was a pattern to its movements. Daisy shifted her attention to May, who was now repeating letters that the planchette spelled out in between rapid figure-eight movements.

_H-L-Y,_ random movements, _T-H-G-I-R-L…_

“The girl,” Mack said softly.

More random movements, _I-S-T-O-H-O-L-Y_

“The girl is too holy?” Mack repeated.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Elena came back in.

"I nearly came back without a lighter," she said, smiling.

Daisy looked at Elena with the candles and a lighter in her hands. She was oblivious to the mayhem that had just gone on. Daisy looked back at the board. The planchette had stopped moving completely, and was now rested on  _Z._

“… Goodbye,” she whispered, and dragged the planchette to the word.

Daisy looked to Elena once again, who was now visibly confused. Then she looked back at the board. The spirit would return if Elena left, she just knew it. Daisy took a deep breath. She had memorized this, but she was hoping she would not have to use it.

“Dear Spirit, thank you for your time and insight. In the name of the Heavenly Father and Lord Jesus Christ…”

 

* * *

 

“Seriously? You bought a second board?” Elena asked.

Daisy smiled awkwardly. “The first one had issues.  And demons. Yeah, mainly demons.”

“Is that why you want me to join you again?” Elena asked.

Daisy nodded. “You single-handedly warded off one of the most malicious Ouija board spirits without doing anything! Other than _existing_ , of course,” she explained.

Elena’s eyes widened. “You came into contact with an evil spirit, and you want to try again?”

“We’re going to be more careful this time, but just for safety -”

“I think that you should not try at all.”

“You don’t need to join us, but you’re probably the most effective demon-repellent on base. Besides, Mack’s already signed up to join me,” Daisy tried.

“Are you trying to imply that I care more about Mack than I care about you?”

“I’m just saying that you _might_ lose your two favourite people if you don’t help.”

Elena sighed. “What am I thinking? Of course something’s going to go wrong.”

“What was that?” Daisy asked.

“Nothing,” Elena said. “Same room?”

Daisy nodded. “Same room.”

 

* * *

 

This time it was just Daisy, Mack and Elena, but the three – or two, really – were enough. The bedroom's curtains were fully drawn, but they had placed a ring of white candles around the board for ease of communication and as a light source. Daisy had said a prayer beforehand – she did not want a repeat of the situation a week ago – and made sure Elena was sitting at a safe distance where she wouldn’t ward off _everything_ , just the evil spirits.

“Can you tell us your name?”

_L-I-N-C-L-N_  
**  
** Daisy gasped. “Lincoln, it’s you! Lincoln..."

The board did not reply. She did, after all, not ask a question.

Daisy took a moment to swallow hard. She was not going to cry, no matter how sad. For all she knew, they had contacted a slightly-less malicious spirit named “Lincln” who was just waiting for a vulnerable target to possess.

She breathed in. “Lincoln, are you alright?”

_A-T-P-E-C-E_

_At peace._ Daisy tried really, really hard not to weep.

“That day on the Quinjet… What were you trying to tell me?” Daisy asked.

_W-H-A-T-S_

Daisy looked at it oddly. She was going to repeat her question when it continued spelling out an answer.

_Q-U-E-E-N-J-E-T_

“ _What’s Quinjet?_ Don’t you remember? The jet plane? That day when you... died?”

_1-5-4-1-8_

Fifteen four, eighteen? Was that a code for something? Daisy observed it, racking her brain in the process to find something, anything, that could relate to the sudden string of numbers.

_6-5_

“One five, four, one eight, sixty-five?”

_T-H-E-D-Y-I-D-I-E_

“Are you trying to say that was when you died?” Daisy asked.

It moved to yes. Daisy sighed. That was probably not Lincoln.

“Spirit, is your name Lincoln?” Daisy asked again.

She had asked it the same thing earlier when it responded with “Lincln”. The planchette moved to yes. Daisy gave the board an odd look. She was clearly confused, and it seemed like the board could sense that, as it continued spelling something out.

_A-B-R-H-A—_

Daisy watched the rest of the name spell out in a mix of shock, horror and awe. She sat there, looking at it dumbfounded.

“Goodbye, sir. You are _not_ the Lincoln I wanted to talk to.”

_GOODBYE._

Most historians would have paid good money to have a chance to speak to one of America’s founding fathers. Daisy did not care one bit.

* * *

“No, we can’t invite Elena to this one.”

“Why not?” Mack asked.

“We won’t be able to contact anything if she’s here,” Daisy said.

“But won't that just increase our odds of getting possessed?” He asked.

“Whatever. Simmons got sent to an alien planet and she’s back now and kicking. So what if we get possessed? I _really_  want to talk to Lincoln again,” Daisy said.

Mack tried to hold back his laughter, but Daisy caught on. She delivered a hard slap to his arm.

“ _Not that Lincoln!_ ”

“At least you didn’t tell him outright you loved him,” Mack said, trying not to burst out laughing. “It’s rude. He already has a wife.”

“Just shut up, I don't mean  _that Lincoln!"_

The two continued arguing for a while as Daisy continued to dig around the kitchen drawers. May walked in on the commotion, but it barely took her a few seconds to register what was going on.

“If you want the candles, you’re going to have to speak with Coulson.”

Daisy immediately stood up straight, dropping the lighter in hand back into the drawer. Her subconscious fear of May finding her in the midst of something she probably should not be doing sent chills down her spine.

“I'm not looking for candles,” she lied.

May raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you looking through the drawer with the fire-starting equipment?”

Daisy feigned a smile. “We are cooking!”

May looked at the analog clock on the wall, then back at her. “At ten P.M.”

Daisy nodded. She was about to “explain”, when May gave her a look that meant she already knew what Daisy was up to.

“Don’t bother. I’ve researched everything that went down that day. Coulson and I have decided to ban the use of Ouija boards on base.”

Daisy smiled. “Well then, what _did_ go down that day?”

“You were there, Daisy,” May said. “Don’t try to go around me.”

“Well, there’s no need for me to go around you. We’re not going to use an Ouija board,” Daisy said.

“If you – wait, what?” May began.

“We are not going to use an Ouija board,” Daisy repeated.

“But I don’t believe you’re cooking either. Spit it out, you two,” May said sternly.

Daisy gave her a wide, excited smile. She looked at Mack, who just looked back at her, before she turned back to May.

“We’re going to perform a séance!”

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who don't have the weird Occult knowledge that I somehow... possess... (I'll show myself out), the spirit that May, Mack and Daisy first encountered was a nod to the infamous, malicious Ouija Board spirit Zozo (or the myriad of names it goes by). And for those of you who didn't get it, the second entity Daisy and Mack encountered was Abraham Lincoln. It might be. For all we know a spirit was just poking fun at them.
> 
> Anyway: as someone who has been fascinated with the occult for years (and might be psychic, but that's unproven and probably untrue as well), please: do not use Ouija boards without proper precautions and prior knowledge of all the entities you could face or things that could go wrong. Or perform any occult rituals at all. Please.
> 
> Anyway I'll be showing myself out for that pun. I hope you enjoyed! (All and any feedback is accepted!)


End file.
